


Achievement Unlocked

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Supernatural Powers - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows, Michael knows, and Kinelicia(Ki, Kini, Alice(mostly called Alice)) doesn't. Alice will soon find out what she is and Ray is apart of what she is. Don't know what that means? Well, let's find out in this exciting journey of brother and sister... Did I forget to mention that Alice is Ray's sister and she doesn't know it yet? Hmm, interesting.</p>
<p>I have posted this on Wattpad and it's about halfway complete(?). I will post all the chapters here as well, because I don't think of Wattpad as a fanfiction site.</p>
<p>This is an edited version, but it's close enough to be similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achievement Unlocked: Earning the Truth

10 years ago

Queens, New York

A boy around his teens entered his house with his parents waiting for him at the door, "Ray, we need to talk." His dad said, his parents exchanged looks and then looked back at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ray asked, curiously putting his bag down next to the door.

"Ray... we don't know how to say this..." His mom said, his parents knew they were going to regret what they were about to say to him.

"What happened?" Ray was getting nervous and knew it was bad news.

"Nothing... it's just... I am not your real mom." His mom answered.

Ray looked at them puzzled then quickly got furious, "Wh-what are you saying?!"

"It's exactly how you heard, she's not your mom, but you need to understand. You have two younger brothers and a younger sister back in California. You have to keep your sister away from danger, people are looking for her." Ray thought his parents were crazy, so he just ran into his room and slammed the door. Ray didn't want to believe he had a family he didn't even know. "I knew he wouldn't understand. We just have to let him get it off his mind. Just let him forget about it and hope his sister will be okay without him." Ray's dad said.

"Even though he shares these powers with her, they will both be chased. We just have to be careful and watch over them." His mom said.

* * *

August 16, 2012 7:16AM

Los Angeles, California

As every other normal day starts, Kinelicia walked into the kitchen to pick up her lunch for later. Alice was a seventh grader, 12 years old, and honest, loyal, and true to her friends. She loved school, but only for hanging out with her friends, and she was still uneasy with her new friends since she hasn't known them very long. Alice moved schools in the middle of sixth grade and she hated her mom for taking her away from the best friends she could ever ask for. Her friends later on hated her for leaving them saying she abandoned them. Kini tried her best not to think of her before-friends and just moved on with her life.

Alice shook her head of the flashbacks and looked over at her mother who was trying to get her attention, "Anak, is something wrong?" Her mom said and her accent was thick.

Alice thought for a moment of what her mom said in a different language and figured out it meant child. "Yeah, I'm fine... I-I gotta get to school. I'll see you later." Alice answered making a fake smile, her fake smiles always gave her mom a smile as well and her mom never thought of her daughter as sad or depressed. Alice grabbed her checkered backpack and swung it around her shoulder also taking her scooter. She opened the door, unfolded her scooter and rode to school, which would take about 10-20 minutes.

Once she made it to school, she saw her friends waiting outside her first period class. Before walking over she went to the bike racks and locked her scooter with the other bikes, scooters, and skateboards. Alice walked over to her first period class and her friends greeted her by running up and hugging her. "Its the start of term 1 are you excited?" One of her friends asked.

"Yea, I'll enjoy running laps in PE and have fun writing in English, actually the English part sounded good if I get to make my own stories." Alice answered scratching the back of her head. Alice was always fond of writing books and had a great imagination, but low vocabulary and also lacking detail, but it never stopped her from writing. The bell rang and her friends left to their First Period class.

* * *

September 28, 2012 8:24AM

Austin, Texas

Exchanges of laughter and yelling in the room filled it's peak and could be heard from all over the office, probably even the other building of RoosterTeeth Productions could hear them. "GAVIN!!!!" An angry man yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whot?! I didn't do anything!" The brit said highly pitched with his Oxford accent.

"Shit, you didn't do anything! You have my gold! Come back here prick!" The blocky bear chased the green creeper and the creeper immediately killed him. The angered American threw his controller down on his desk making a loud thud and tackled Gavin onto the floor.

"Ahh, MICHAEL!" Gavin yelled getting knocked down on the ground and being tackled by Michael. The others laughed, except for Ray, he just stayed quiet and wasn't even smiling and was unusual for him. He had a dream of the conversation with his parents and now couldn't get it off of his mind, not even games or editing helped. Michael propped back down in his chair and was slowly calming down and Gavin sat back down noticing Ray hasn't talked at all since he entered the office, but he decided to leave him alone for now.

* * *

9:46AM

After filming the Let's Play, Gavin walked over to Ray, "You've been offly quiet, I reckon there's something wrong." 

Ray put his controller down and looked at the brit that was standing next to him, "No, nothing. Now leave me alone." Ray answered back calmly and stood up leaving the room.

Gavin watched Ray leave as the others in the room watched as well. "It's not like Ray to be so quiet and concealed all of a sudden. Something is definitely wrong." Jack stated.

"We should go after him and see if he's okay." Geoff suggested already getting up.

"No." Michael answered quickly and sternly. "He... he just needs to find something he's lost." The guys exchanged looks and looked at the half opened door Ray exited. "Just leave him be. He needs his space." Michael knew what was going on right now. Ray had told him once they became close friends and Michael understood. Gavin and Geoff sat down and continued to work.

* * *

August 16, 2012

2:30PM

Los Angeles, California

Alice came back from school and her mom wasn't back home yet, but her younger brother was in his room playing games. Alice dropped her bag and scooter down near the door and was about to go inside the room until she heard the doorbell. She turned around looked through the peep hole and saw it was her mom and older brother, so she opened the door.

"Get Jivier. I need to tell you all something." Alice felt it was something important and immediately ran into the room to get her younger brother.

"J, we need you outside now." He exited the game and walked out to the living room with Alice.

"Sit on the couch." Their mom demanded. They all sat down simultaneously and were ready to listen. "Now listen, you... have an older brother."

"Yeah, he's right here, duh." Jivier responded pointing to their older brother, Linyaru.

"No, I mean older than Kuya Lin. He's 23, lives in Austin, Texas, and his name is...." Alice was curious on his name because she was a fan of RoosterTeeth and more importantly Achievement Hunter.

There was only one 23 year old man she knew that lives in Austin. "Ray..." Alice answered.

Her mom looked at her with a puzzled look, "How did you know his name, Alice?"

Alice looked down then back up, "Because we all know about RoosterTeeth and watch their dumb, but funny videos and plus Ray is the only 23 year old that I know in the office." Alice explained.

"Yes, but I have to warn you. He is very dangerous, he has things that no ordinary human does." Alice just stood up and walked into her room and closed the door. Alice thought for a moment at the door and figured out what to do. She went into her closet and took a backpack she could carry and stuffed a few pairs of clothes into it. She took her secret stash of food which was filled to the max and also put it into her bag. Alice tested out carrying it around and felt it wasn't that heavy then jumped out her window, having no sense of direction, and started heading to Austin herself.


	2. Achievement Unlocked: Trust is Your Friend, Doubt is Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice forgets, Ray remembers. The chapter will explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made the mistake of making a bad racial comment in this chapter. I would like to say sorry to people who are British and I did take it out and will do the same on Wattpad. I am sorry.

September 15, 2012 11:52AM

Los Angeles, California

Alice walked the streets and eventually walked through every part of the city. It has been one month and police are constantly looking for her. She began getting tired and soon passed out in front of one of a rich person's house, possibly famous. The family saw her pass out and felt pity for her, not knowing she was the missing girl, so they took her in and took care of her.

* * *

September 28, 2012 12:51PM

Austin, Texas

It was lunch time and Ray still hasn't come back and the guys started to get worried except for Michael, he knew what was going on and knew to leave Ray alone. "Does anyone know where Ray went?" Miles asked entering the main office building to record lines for Red vs Blue.

"Somewhere. He's just not here right now." Michael answered getting irritated of constant people in the office asking where Ray was and sounded like he made a quote from Red vs Blue in the last episode in season 10 by a certain blue armored person.

"Okay then." Miles said rushing to the second floor almost tripping in the process.

"Be careful Miles." Barbara said across the room.

"Yeah, very helpful Barb. Just speak." Miles said getting up.

"Hey at least I said something." Barbara said not looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky for you to be there and just talk when I'm about to fall off a cliff." Miles said at the door of Burnie's office.

"That's what I'm here for, dip-shit." Barbara answered still not turning to look at him.

"Asshole." Miles muttered under his breath and chuckled to himself.

"What?!" Barbara yelled and grabbed a pen and threw it at him and Miles quickly went inside causing the pen to hit the door.

Miles turned to face the inside of the room with a grin on his face, then adjusted his glasses. "Shall we get to recording?" Miles said still chuckling.

* * *

The Achievement Hunter guy's just listened to what happened upstairs then started eating and talking again about random shit they didn't care about. They finished their lunch then went back to their office and edited videos and playing video games.

Someone knocked on the door and they all simultaneously said, "Come in." The door opened and they looked over to see if it was Ray, it wasn't.

It was Burnie and he asked, "Hey, I heard Ray went home all of a sudden and didn't check out. Did you guys say anything or do anything to cause this?" They shook their heads.

"I told you guys he's fine. He just has... family issues. Nothing much. Just fucking drop the thought already. He's fine." Michael answered irritated.

"Family problems like-" Gavin started saying.

"I said fucking drop it!" Michael yelled. The office became silent then Burnie left the room and closed the door. Gavin turned back to his computer and continued editing.

* * *

1:25PM

Ray's Apartment

Austin, Texas

Ray didn't want to think about it, but today was the anniversary that he had found out about his fake mom and his two other brothers and sister. His dad was a cheater and his real mom apparently didn't want Ray in her life. He hated her, but even though he didn't know his brothers and sister he still loved them somehow. He heard a knock on the door and decided to ignore it and text Michael, *I thought I told you to keep everyone away on the anniversary!*

It took a few minutes, but Michael answered back, *What?! Did you check who's at the door? Maybe it's not someone from RoosterTeeth.* Ray sighed and got up going to the door and looked through the peephole.

Ray opened the door and answered, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Busy, doing what? Your here at home doing nothing!" The brit said his hands shot up in the air. "You could have said something or at least expla-" The brit got interrupted again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! You don't FUCKING know what I've gone through and what happened in my messed up fucking past! Stop acting like you fucking care about me! Because I know you don't care you, asshole!!" Ray let out and slammed the door in Gavin's face. Gavin looked down and walked back to the office.

Ray turned off his phone and after a few seconds he had realized what just happened; he had just cussed out at one of his best friends. Ray ran to his front door opened it and closed it running downstairs trying to spot Gavin. Not seeing Gavin, Ray just ran in the direction of the offices and finally spotted him, "Gavin! Wait!" Gavin turned around and was hugged by the hispanic man. "I'm sorry, you were caring and I was pushing you away. It looks like your becoming the man your destined to be. How could I have doubted you wouldn't understand." Ray said then pulled away from the british boy.

"Destined to be? What's that supposed to mean?" Gavin asked.

"Never mind that, but Gavin I need you to promise now, just like Michael. You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Ray mentioned.

"Promise." Gavin answered.

"No, not like that. The Pinkie Pie Promise." Ray said.

Gavin sighed and said the words, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Gavin finished with pretending to put a cupcake in his eye.

"Alright, my mom isn't really my mom and I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. And apparently I have these special powers that I share with my younger sis." Gavin was confused for a few seconds then slowly processed around this. "Todays the anniversary my fake mom and real dad told me this and I always remember because of the dreams I have the night before. It never seems to go away."

"Must be really hard and all, but I reckon you want to find these brothers and sister of yours and at least see them." Gavin pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I didn't figure out like this. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, lad." They walked back to the office together.

* * *

September 21, 2012 10:42AM

Los Angeles, California

Alice wakes up suddenly with someone hovering over her, she swiftly stood up, "Where am I?" Alice winced and lied back down.

"Now be careful, you're injured and you have to have your rest. What's your name?" The woman asked getting a glass of water.

Alice's face flushed, "I-I don't know. I don't r-remember anything."

The woman came back and handed her the glass, "Here drink this. That's awful, you're lucky you're alive. If we left you there, you could be taken. And don't worry hun, we looked through your stuff and found a paper that had your name on it. Your name is Kinelicia or Alice for short." The woman replied taking the empty glass from the girl.

"What's today?" Alice asked.

"September 21, 2012. You were out pretty long." The woman answered.

Alice tried to remember, but the only thing she could remember was Ray Narvaez Jr., her older brother. She wanted to know the memories she had lost and wanted to know why she wanted to meet Ray.


	3. Achievement Unlocked: Losing Trust is Like Losing a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes to an audition and gets yelled at, Ray gets a visit and yells, they both have a spot in a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up on the dates in the other two chapters, so now it'll make sense.  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> If you no answer/kudo, then I will not update the chapters on here.  
> Only on Wattpad.

September 28, 2012 10:25AM

Los Angeles, California

Unknown House 

Alice stayed in bed one more week and she figured it was time for her to stop being lazy and find a way to Austin. The woman came into the room carrying a tray of different foods, "Dear, are you allergic to anything?" The woman asked again, she asked this same question several times throughout the week.

Alice was starting to get annoyed, but answered, "No. Hey, uh, Claire, can I get a plane ride to Austin, Texas?" Claire placed the tray at the night stand and looked at the girl wondering why she wanted to go to Texas.

"Why is that, dear?"

"N-never mind. It's a stupid idea. Forget I said anything, but is there a place where I can get a job?" Alice asked.

"Why yes, they have auditions for a movie. Would you be interested in that? But they have the main roles, they have two spots left." Claire answered taking the glass of milk and gave it to Alice.

"Thanks." Alice took a sip, then said, "Great, can I join?"

Claire looked at the girl's hazel brown eyes, "Sure, but finish your breakfast first." Claire smiled and left the room.

Alice sat in the room quietly thinking to herself and eating her breakfast. *Why do I only have the memory of Ray?* Alice thought to herself while eating. She stopped eating only leaving half of it and looking out the nearby window.

Claire came back into the room taking the half eaten breakfast. "You want me to take you to the auditions?" Alice turned her head to her and smiled, nodding. "Alright, come on." She slowly got out of bed with Claire helping. "Do you think they'll choose me?" Claire looked at the girl's deep hazel brown eyes, "Yes, of course they are, honey."

They walked downstairs slowly and exited the house. Once Alice felt the cool breeze hit her face, it was like her first time walking again. First time walking? The memory of her walking experience flooded into her mind and she was happy, she was starting to remember the memories she had lost. They saw a huge building in sight and was apparently the building the whole productions or movie was going to be in. Walking in together, hand in hand, Alice quickly received the butterflies causing her to get nervous.

Claire told her to stay there and she walked over to the man in charge, the director. "Excuse me?" The men stopped talking to each other and payed attention to what the lady wanted. "Is this girl eligible? If so, may she participate?" The director looked at the young, thin girl standing looking at the technological scenery.

"Sure, why not, we were thinking of having a youngling in this movie anyway and as the main character, too." He held out a piece of paper with some lines of the movie. Alice walked over taking the paper and skimming it to remember at least some of it. The director started in the middle of the page, "Nearinn, what are you doing here?"

She quickly found where he was at and began to get the butterflies again, but read, "I'm here to save your sorry ass."

The director continued, "Where's Drake?"

Alice responded, "Right here." Alice pointed behind her pretending someone was actually behind her. Everyone started clapping and Alice was confused. "No kid has ever responded like that during the auditions earlier. Actually pretending you were in the movie was perfect and even though you were scared, you found the courage to talk in front of a whole lot of people. But let me tell you something: acting is supposed to be fun and how to express the one you are role playing as. You are in and you don't happen to know someone that can take the final part do you?"

Alice started blushing and gave the paper back to him. "Actually I do have someone in mind, but is kinda far from here."

"Does he have acting experience?" He asked.

"Yes, but may I get him myself?" Alice asked.

"Sure, where is he?"

"Austin, Texas." She answered.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my... brother." Alice answered.

The director nodded, "Please escort her to Austin, safely. Make sure they come back safe and sound." He said. Alice smiled and the men took her to a private jet and flew to Texas.

* * *

September 28, 2012 1:37PM

Austin, Texas

Ray and Gavin entered the main office building and Michael was waiting at the door. "I thought I told you to leave Ray alone."

Gavin smiled guiltily, asking, "Well, bullocks, you're going to hit me now aren't you?" Michael turned to Ray and he shook his head.

Michael sighed, "Not this time, moron. Get in there, you need to finish your editing." Gavin smiled and happily walked into the room and sat at his desk to finish his work.

Ray pulled Michael outside of the building and explained, "He's starting to develop his lacking trait, Caring."

"Who still hasn't fully developed their trait?" Michael asked.

"Everyone, we have to show it to her remember." Ray answered seeing and hearing a helicopter go towards their direction and stop above the office.

"What the... fuck? What's a helicopter doing here?!" Michael yelled forcefully because of the helicopter.

"How the hell should I know?!" Ray said. The helicopter slowly lowered into the empty field behind the offices.

Burnie ran out of the building, "Did I just saw what I think I saw?"

Ray and Michael looked at each other and then back at Burnie. "Well, it depends on what you were thinking and what you saw." Burnie glared at them then ran behind the office as others came out of the office to see the visitors.

Everyone went to the helicopter as two guards stood in front of a young girl, "We are looking for Ray Narvaez Jr."

It took a while, but the crowd entered a path for Ray and Ray sighed looking at the little girl, but didn't go up to the front, "What are you doing here?"

Alice walked in front of the guards, "I came to get you... I-I kinda requested you for a spot in a movie."

Ray's eyes widened, "You what!" Ray put his hand on his forehead and calmed down and took a deep breath. "Get out."

"But-"

"Alice! Get out! Leave! Get in that helicopter and go back to Los Angeles! Now!"

Geoff saw how Ray was treating the helpless girl. "Ray! Why are you acting like that?"

Ray sighed, "Geoff, listen. This is between me and my... sister."

Geoff was confused, his sister, it didn't make any sense. "I thought you have no siblings, you're an only child, aren't you?"

Alice was standing back behind the guards and Ray faced her, "Alice, why are you here? Go back home."

Alice looked at him, "That's the problem. I don't remember where I live. I don't remember my family and what happened before I... ran away."

"Which means you have amnesia. Damn. Can you guys please leave? I have to speak to my sister alone. You guys too." Ray said referring to the guards.

Everyone left and the guards entered the helicopter watching Ray carefully. Ray walked to Alice and crouched in front of her, "Why did you leave?"

Alice was looking down at her feet, then looked at him after he asked nicely. "I wanted to find you. After I got amnesia I only remember you and that you're my brother. I'm sorry." Alice said quietly.

Ray sighed, "Okay look, I'll come with you to get the movie done, and after that you're living with me and I'll convince Burnie to let you work here at Rooster Teeth. Agreed?" Alice smiled and nodded, hugging him. Ray was surprised she hugged him, if she hadn't lost her memory she would be yelling at him for not checking if he really did have a sister and brothers. Ray hugged her back and smiled, he got to see his little sis, but was a bad idea for her to come, now the people looking for her are going to find and kill her.

Ray pulled away, "Is my part any good? Is the movie good?"

Alice giggled, "Sure, but I can't promise you anything." Alice took Ray's hand and led him to the helicopter.

"Oh wait! I need to tell Michael something, hang on." Ray ran back inside, well jogged, but whatever passes him for running sure. "Michael!"

Michael came out of the Achievement Hunter office, "Are you going with her?" Ray looked around if anyone heard and sure enough, Gavin is standing right behind the door eavesdropping.

"Yes, and I need you to monitor The Ten, that's including yourself, make sure they are improving on their traits and make sure no one knows about this, 'kay? I mean it Michael. I'll be back in a few weeks." Ray left the building and went into the helicopter and Michael went out the building waving bye. Ray headed to his apartment and packed a few things he needed and went back to the helicopter, "Alright let's go." The helicopter left to the airport.

Gavin stood at the door chuckling and whispered to himself, "10 improving on traits, huh? Oooh this is going to be bloody good to crack." Gavin smiled evilly and quickly went back to his seat when he heard Michael coming back.

Michael closed the door behind him and looked at Gavin who had the hugest grin in the whole world, "The fuck you want?" Michael sat down at his desk and Gavin was still grinning.

"Oh, nothing..."

Michael swiveled back to his screen, "Okay, then."

Gavin glanced at the others in the room then looked back at Michael, "Who's the 10?"

Michael shot a glare at him, "How do you know?"

Gavin stopped grinning, "Well, these aren't sound proof walls. They should be though, it would be better to keep out your screaming, lad."

Michael looked back at his monitor, "Fuck off and it's none of your business."

Gavin laughed, "First of all, these bloody 10 or whatever sound effing dangerous."

Michael chuckled, "That's funny to say, but sorry silly little Gavin I'm not telling you a thing."

Gavin pouted and slouched in his chair and turned away from Michael turning to his desk. "Is there something you can tell me? Like what are these so called traits?"

"No, Gavin. I'm not spilling the beans. I promised Ray and you partially did too." Gavin sighed and his arms rested at the edge of his desk and thought of the next Things to do in: they should do. Michael took a sip out of his can of beer and looked at the time: it was 2:34 in the afternoon and he would have to go with Lindsay for shopping. He was getting eager to leave, so no one would be asking questions about Ray and his sister, and he was the one that Ray trusted, he was Ray's friend, and he didn't want to tell someone because it would risk them losing their friendship.

*Maybe I'll get him really drunk and then he'll tell me.* Gavin thought to himself, brainstorming of how to figure out what Ray and Michael were talking about in the hall. Michael turned off his electronics and started heading towards the other office building.


	4. Achievement Unlocked: The Ten and Their Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets a flashback, they get picked up at the airport and have a chat at Claire's house, and Michael has a conversation with Gavin then leaves with Lindsay for dinner.

7 years ago

Ray's Highschool

Ray walks through the inside high school and hurries to get home. "Hey! Watcha hurrying for?! Hey!" A group of people walked up to him cornering him.

One of them pushes Ray's belongings to the ground, Ray clenched his hands, "What are you going to do about it?" The leader of the group said.

"Come on, Jay, I have to go!" Ray reached for his stuff and Jay kicked his hand away. Ray winced and held his hand getting madder. Ray wanted Jay to stop and just wanted Jay to get thrown out the window or something.

*Go ahead...* A voice responded to him within his head. Ray held his hand out as his hand was guiding itself. He pushed Jay so forcefully, it breaks the glass and Jay falls onto the ground. Luckily, they were on the first floor. Jay's followers backed away from Ray and Ray himself didn't understand what just happened, so he just picked up his stuff and ran outside heading to his house.

"What... happened?" Ray whispered to himself gasping for air. His parents weren't home, so that was a good sign. Ray looked at the hand he used to hurt Jay and he heard a knock at the door and hesitated to open it, he reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly as a raged Jay came into his house yelling at him forcing Ray to fall on his butt.

"Your going to pay, Narvaez! You humiliated me in front of the whole school and now I'm going to get revenge! I'll be back and the last memory you'll have is me ending you." Jay left his house and closed the door.

* * *

September 28, 2012 3:42PM

Private Jet heading to Los Angeles

Ray shook his head about the flashback, *The first time I realized my powers. I wonder if she has realized it yet.* Ray turned to look at Alice, who was sleeping next to him. She was mumbling, but Ray couldn't quite tell what she was saying. He smiled and Ray turned to look out the window, but really couldn't move since Alice was leaning on him. "I miss you... Ray..." She mumbled and to Ray it sounded like she had met Ray before, yeah she knew about Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter, but she never really met him in person. Ray closed his eyes and soon fell asleep next to Alice.

* * *

September 28, 2012 5:24PM

Los Angeles, California

LAX

 

"Sir, miss, we're here." The pilot said. Ray woke up to see Alice was still sleeping, he sighed and stood up making sure not to wake her. Ray stretched his arms and looked at the sound asleep Alice and she slowly started to wake up.

Alice rubbed her eyes and were a little watery, "Are we here?" She asked groggily.

"Yup. Come on." Ray went in front of her and insisted on giving her a piggyback ride. Alice smiled and hopped on, Ray started walking out and down off the jet, he saw a man leaning on a black, five seater car.

"You must be Ray, Alice's brother?"

Ray could hear Alice's slow, but steady breath against his ear as she continued to sleep, "Yes, and who are you?"

"I am the director of the movie both of you are in. Might I ask why you moved to Texas just to work?" Ray was getting uneasy of just talking to a complete stranger even though almost everyone he meets at RTX and other conventions are complete strangers as well.

"It's a long, complicated story. But what I meant to ask was what is your name?" Ray asked politely.

"Ah, yes. It's Kyle, Kyle Iconate." Kyle answered. Kyle? Kyle reminded Ray of Kyle at Rooster Teeth, but Ray tried hiding the thought of Rooster Teeth the best he can. Of course he couldn't curse while he's with his little sister and if he meets their family, he couldn't face his younger brothers, the only reason Alice wasn't mad at him was because she had forgotten her memories. But cursing wasn't the problem. "Come on, I'll drive you guy's to your house, well, the place you're staying at." Kyle got into the car, put the keys in and turned it starting the car. Ray opened one of the doors to the back seats and put Alice down and placed her into the middle seat of the back of the car. He entered the car and closed the door, Kyle started driving and headed towards Claire's house.

Kyle looked up at the rear view mirror as Ray was looking out the window seeing the scenery of Los Angeles. "So, why do you guys have different last names?" Kyle asked, trying to get a conversation going to make sure there's no awkward silences.

"Again, apart of the long, complicated story. Let me just say this to sum it all up, I wasn't and didn't know about Alice this whole time, up until she came yesterday to get me. Uniting with my sister, I wasn't looking forward to it, but now I won't be able to let her leave my sights after she's had amnesia."

"Yes, I remember Claire telling me about that."

Ray looked at Kyle, "Claire?"

"Yes, Claire, one of the people that took care of Alice after she had amnesia and fainted in front of their house. They took her in thankfully." Ray looked down at Alice and stroked her dark colored hair. "We're here."

They pulled into the front of the house, "Thanks. When's the first rehearsal?" Ray got out of the car.

"Tomorrow at 10, how's that sound?" Ray took Kini out gently and held her princess style.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

September 28, 2012 7:59PM

Los Angeles, California

Claire's house

Ray closed the door and entered the front door area and rang the doorbell. Alice snuggled into Ray's chest and she smiled, "Your warm." Alice looked up at him.

"I thought you were asleep." The door opened and they both looked at Claire who was wearing a maid outfit.

"You must be Ray. I'm Claire, the maid. Oops, sorry Alice. I know you hate it when I wear this, I didn't know it was you." Claire opened the door more for them to gain entrance.

"It's alright." They entered and Ray put her down.

Alice ran around in circles around Claire and Ray, "Be careful, okay? But Alice..." Ray's voice trailed off. "Your full name is Kinelicia Ayro, right?" She nodded, it was weird hearing her first name she hasn't heard that name in a very long time. "Okay, Kinelicia, what do you remember so far besides me?"

Ray was now crouched in front of her. "I remembered when I first walked when I was young. That's pretty much it."

"Okay, that didn't make any sense. How do you only remember that?" Ray asked.

"Well, we went outside and when I felt the breeze it just came to mind." Alice explained, referring to herself and Claire.

"Then we just have to wait it out and hope you will get your memories back soon." Except Ray wasn't too fond of letting her have her memories because she's going to get mad at him.

"Aw, I don't like waiting!" Alice pouted.

"Yeah, well it's your fault for getting amnesia. Just at least tell me you are a gamer." Alice nodded and Ray stood smiling and ruffled her hair. Alice smiled back and fixed her hair and hugged him. She took his hand and led him upstairs to the room she stayed in and let go of his hand and looked for the fridge. She found it and rummaged through it, she took out a water bottle and also a bag of chips right next to the fridge. She handed the bottle to Ray and opened the bag of chips, it was original Lay's, her favorite.

"I know how you don't like alcohol, and I'm not allowed to have it anyway."

Ray smiled, "Yeah, but I recommend you not try it. It tastes pretty horrible."

She took a chip and popped it into her mouth, after she finished she asked, "Why did our mom call you dangerous after she had told us you were our brother?"

Ray had to think for a moment to think of an excuse, "I don't know," is all that came out and all he could think about, but he knew why their mom said that. He was dangerous, but so was Kinelicia, they had powers, but what he didn't know if she had the same experience as him when he had hurt Jay.

Alice shoved the chip bag in his face, "Eat." She said demandingly. Ray reached inside the bag and took out a few chips and started eating. Alice smiled and slouched down onto the bed. Ray sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, "Who's the 10?" Kini asked, not looking at him and took another chip and ate it.

"Other people in the office. But how did you-"

"I looked through your IPhone and yes I know your pass code. Not very surprising. You should change it. What I meant to say is who in the office."

Ray sighed, "First of all, I did not pick these people they were chosen and second of all, yes I know I need to change it, it's pretty obvious. One is me, Two: Michael, Three: Gavin, Four: Burnie, Five: Geoff, Six: Miles, Seven: Kerry, Eight: Matt, Nine: Joel, and Ten: Brandon. I'm expecting you want the traits, too. I'll do it in order: Encourage(Enthusiastic), Rage, Caring, Freedom, Trust, Protection, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Leadership. These traits belong to the 10 and we have to develop these traits before it's too late. The hardest part for some of the 10 is that they have to show it to the Main One. Some of them are risking their lives just to show it to the Main One. If we still live then the Main will also continue to live, if one of us dies then apart of the Main dies also. But if the whole Main dies, well we lose our traits and powers." Ray explained.

"The Main One, is that you?" Alice asked, finally looking at him.

"No." Ray answered.

"And when do you exactly get powers?"

Ray took another chip, "When you show that you fully developed your trait by showing it to the Main. It's a hard process. Especially for Michael, he would have to rage at the Main and as for Miles he would have to risk his life to just save the Main."

"Thank you for being honest, you are just like AppleJack and I'm pretty sure you will be able to develop your trait to the Main One. I have faith in you." Ray got uneasy, it was his sister who was the Main One and she has faith in him.

"Thanks. Let's get you in bed." Ray stood and took the bag of chips from Alice.

"What? Why? I'm not sleepy!" She pouted making a puppy dog face.

"Don't even try that." Alice giggled and lied down. He put the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"You just met me and you are immediately so nice, why?" Alice asked while Ray was walking out.

"It's my nature. I may be mean to the guys at the office, but most of the time I'm nice. Is Claire still here?" Ray now stood at the door.

Alice shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she left already. There's a wall bed over there, you can sleep there. You don't have to sleep on the couch or something." Alice pointed at the wall to the left of her.

"Great, a wall bed. A rich family and they couldn't afford a normal one." Ray said going over and pulled it down.

Alice laughed, "At least you don't have to sleep on the floor. And Ray, why aren't you cursing? Like at the office, you curse a lot. Is it because of me?"

"Well it's better for you not to curse, but I bet you curse anyway."

"No, mom would get mad." Kinelicia said as random memories came to her mind.

"Well, listening to Rooster Teeth didn't change anything in that mind of yours?"

"Nope." She answered slowly starting to fall asleep. "Night." She said softly falling asleep.

"Night." Ray fell asleep as well.

* * *

September 28, 2012 5:17 PM

Austin, Texas

(2 hours after Michael came back with Lindsay)

Michael finished editing a video and sighed. Gavin came over, "Where's Ray?"

"He went with Kinelicia, his sister, to Los Angeles. Going to be back around the beginning of next month."

Gavin smiled, "So, that means he will be gone for 2 or so weeks, which means he will miss like six Let's Plays."

Michael looked over, "No idiot, remember we already got the footage for the next two weeks."

Gavin thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah. Well I still need to edit it."

"Then edit it. I'ma check out now, though. I'll ask Ray if he wants you to know about the 10. Bye." Michael left the room without hearing a goodbye back. He walked over to the other office building and looked for Lindsay, "Hey, Lindsay we gotta go! We're having dinner with Gus and Esther remember!"

"Oh yea! I'll be right there! Hold on!" He heard back. He stood at the entrance door and waited for his girlfriend to come down. "Alright I'm here, let's go." They left the building and headed towards their car. Michael started the car and started driving towards the restaurant. "What restaurant are we going to again?"

"The one with the calzones." Michael forgot the name, then started thinking about the Ten. *Hope we all develop our traits in time or else she's doomed.* Michael thought to himself. *We'll make it, I have faith in us.*


	5. Achievement Unlocked: Suspicions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Alice come back from LA and Alice gets a RoosterTeeth welcome.

November 3, 2012 6:38 AM

Los Angeles, California 

LAX, after the movie

"You ready to go and meet your favorite from YouTube?" Ray asked. Kinelicia shook her head and started walking to the jet. She was sleepy, it was 6 in the morning, she yawned and leaned on Ray for support and to guide her to the jet. Ray smiled, he had a whole month with his sister and had a great time with the movie and learning more about her, but some of the stuff she told him was very surprising to him. She was also slowly getting her memory back and she had more than half her life in her memory. They entered the jet and took a seat, Alice was sleepy enough to fall asleep immediately, but Ray stayed up a bit longer just to see the view.

* * *

November 3, 2012 7:54 AM

Austin, Texas

Austin Airport

They woke up an hour later and at the same time landed at the Austin airport. Alice rubbed her eyes and looked nervous, she was going to meet her favorite people of the internet. "Hey, don't worry. They'll accept you. Just hope you can get the job." Alice nodded and stood up exiting the jet with Ray in her steps. She looked over at the luggage they had brought, she turned looking forward to see Michael and Gavin leaning on a car. Alice hid behind Ray holding onto his arm, she was about to meet Rage Quit and the annoying one.

Something clicked inside Michael that made him not curse or anything wrong, "Please don't tell me that you watch, Rage Quit."

Alice nodded, "Sorry, I know you hate it when you see kids watch your show. But aren't I old enough to watch it, yeah I know I'm a little short for a 12 year old, but I'm old enough."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, you're 12? I thought you'd be 9 or something." Alice nodded at his first question and smiled at his accent. "Bloody, people aren't getting tall these days." Gavin said looking at the youngling behind Ray.

"Give her a break guys. She needs to feel welcomed not feel criticized. Can you at least help me convince Burnie to give her a job at Rooster Teeth?"

They nodded and entered the car: Gavin in the passenger and Michael in the driver's seat. Ray opened the door to the back seats and Kinelicia sat in the middle while Ray sat in the right of the driver's seat. "Why are you lazy to drive?" Ki looked at Ray slightly tilting her head.

"It's not that I'm lazy to drive, it's that I'm lazy to learn how to drive." Ray said emphasizing learn.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Gavin asked, "So, Alice I heard that you have amnesia. How was it to just know absolutely fucking nothing?" Alice didn't mind about Gavin's bad word, but Ray and Michael surely did. "Whot?" Gavin asked smiling innocently when he noticed they were staring at him. "Might want to keep an eye on the rode, lad." Gavin said turning the wheel before Michael hit the curb.

"Guys I don't mind. I might not be able to curse, but my mom didn't say anything about listening to other people curse." Michael faced the road.

"Well that is true. Alright, then I can say this. Gavin, you are a fucking moron."

"Whot did I do?" Alice laughed, she couldn't believe that she was with the funniest people on the whole world and she was one of their sisters, which is weird considering that she was a fan of him. "Well, I didn't know about anything except for Ray for some reason." Alice answered Gavin's first question.

* * *

November 3, 8:29 AM

Austin, Texas

Rooster Teeth Productions

"We're here." Michael said entering the parking lot and turning off the car. Ray opened the door and exited the car, Alice followed and looked at the two buildings of Rooster Teeth.

"Alright, stay here. Gavin watch her. Michael help me convince Burnie."

They started going to the main building. "What I barely know her!" Gavin yelled, but they ignored him.

Alice laughed, "Don't worry I don't bite."

Gavin sighed, "Might as well let you meet some of the guys." Gavin saw some people coming over from the main office.

"Gavin, who's that?" Miles asked heading towards the second building with Kyle, Kara, Brandon, and Jordan/JayOrDan.

"It's Ray's sister, Kinelicia." Alice hid behind Gavin. "She's a wee bit shy, but guaranteed once you get to know her she'll be a great addition." Kara was always a motherly type in the group and Alice knew that, but she wasn't comfortable with the other guys looking at her.

"H-hi." Alice stuttered and added. "N-nice to meet you, Miles, Kyle, Brandon, Kara, and Jordan."

The guys looked surprised, "Y'know us? That's great. Now I don't have to explain who I am." Kyle said.

"Well, I am a fan of your guy's work, in fact Ray is trying to get me a spot in Rooster Teeth." Alice explained getting better to speaking at the strangers she knew.

"Are you good at doing anything here at Rooster Teeth?"

Alice was about to say something, but Gavin stepped in, "She should be she practically edited the whole movie they were in and did some animation and was an actor in it."

They looked at Kinelicia for approval and she nodded, "Yeah, When people want something done I get it done."

Ray came running back to the crowd and gasped for air, "Okay you are able to work as someone in Achievement Hunter, a voice in Red vs Blue, work with the animators, and help Jeff Williams with the music. Which one would you like to work as?"

Alice didn't really think about it, "All of them." She was a really hard worker and on the plus side the guys will be able to get more sleep.

"Alright she's in." Burnie said automatically. "Remember this is your choice, but if you want to lay off on at least some of the choices just come to me."

Alice smiled, "Oh trust me, I'll help get everything caught up."

"But remember you're not a full memeber of Rooster Teeth until six months after."

Alice said, "I'll just edit and help Monty then?" Burnie nodded. "Yes!"

"You'll start working tomorrow, but for now, just hang around the office. Instead of having your brother tour you around, I'll let you meet Miles. Miles you'll be showing her around." Burnie mentioned.

"Why me?" Miles asked pointing to himself with his full hand.

"Because I told you to. Now stop asking questions and everyone get to work, before I fire all of you."

Everyone scurried off and Alice looked up at Miles, "Well shit, I have to show the newbie around. No offense."

"None taken." They started heading towards the main building.

"Alright, I don't know why I have to show you around you already know most of the office, but anyway this is the main building and the front desk is just inside once you enter."

They entered the building and Alice looked who was at the main desk, Barbara. "Hey Barb." Barbara looked over at Miles then at the little girl. "I'm still mad at you, bitch."

"That was like a month ago Barbara. Oh, and this is Kinelicia, she's going to start working here tomorrow." Miles pointed at Alice.

"Miles! You know how rude it is to point." Barbara said laughing. "Oh, and don't go into the normal podcast room. The whiteboard is full again."

Alice laughed, Barbara filled the whiteboard with penises again. "Damn woman! There's a little kid working in the office now!"

Alice stepped in, "F. Y. I. I. Am. Not. A. Kid." Ki said slowly to make him understand and added. "I. Am, Twelve. Almost. Thirteen." Miles looked down at the short, but apparently a preteen girl making him sound like an idiot.

"Really when's your birthday?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I'm almost a New Year's baby, January 4."

"Really? So you have about two months left, asshole." Miles said.

"Why are you calling her an asshole?"

"I don't mind. As long as I don't say any bad word I'm fine." Alice mentioned.

"Alright let's move on. And I wasn't calling Kinelicia an asshole, I was calling you one, bitch. Over there is the Achievement Hunter office, the place where the podcast used to be recorded, and Gus' office." Miles pointed in order and they headed over to the stairs. "There's the kitchen, the stairs to the upstairs, and over there is the doors that lead to the animators' laboratory. Which one you wanna check out first?"

Alice thought for a moment then answered, "Upstairs." Alice went up the stairs ahead of him and she waited for him at the top.

"Alright this is the upstairs. That's Nathan's office, Joel's office, Matt's office, Burnie's office, and the center is where most of the Red vs Blue machinima happens. These guys are the one's who also work on the RT Shorts: Marshall, Chris, sometimes Kerry who isn't here right now, sometimes Brandon who also isn't here right now, Barbara, and sometimes myself. Alright onto downstairs. Fuckers don't even say hi." Miles said chuckling as they headed to the main place where all the animation happens.

Alice opened the doors, "Wow, this place is even bigger in person than in a video." Alice looked over at the huge green screen, then at Monty, who was doing a scene in either RWBY or Red vs Blue season 11 with Kerry.

"Alright this is where all the magic happens for the animation of Red vs Blue and RWBY. I can't name all of these people, but I'm pretty sure you'll know all their names in a month. Let's head towards the second building." Miles and Alice exited the main building and went over to the second building. Miles went to the door, but Alice stood behind him a few feet away. Miles looked back, "I'm pretty sure they aren't gonna traumatize us like Kara." Miles opened the door and the guys were no where to be found.

"They're hiding. I'm not going in there." Miles went in and someone under the desk pushed his hands out scaring the crap out of Miles. "Jesus! What the fuck!" Miles stumbled over losing his balance and landed on his ass. Everyone came out and started laughing their ass off.

"That... was... hilarious!..." Brandon said laughing like crazy.

"You guys are sons of a bitches!" Miles called out.

"Well aren't you a sore loser." Lindsay said. Alice was laughing behind Miles who was still on the ground.

"Your asses are fucked. I'll get you guys later." Miles said getting up.

"Oooh, we're so scared!" Chris said waving his hands in the air.

Alice laughed saying, "You guys are the best! I can't wait to meet all of you!"

Ray watched the whole thing from afar with Michael behind him, "Everything won't be as peaceful as you think, Kinelicia. We'll make sure you'll have the peace you want. It's best if the Ten doesn't learn their traits, but she already knows that we have to learn the traits. Luckily, she doesn't know she is in the most danger. Michael, we need to watch her closely."

Michael nodded, "It'll be hard for me to unlearn my trait, but keeping Kineclicia away from danger is our number one priority. Plus Gavin is snooping, he's starting to catch on, on what we are doing."

"We can't tell the other Ten about this. We just have to hope for the best and make sure they don't find her."

"Agreed." Ray and Michael entered the Achievement Hunter office as Alice finished the tour with Miles.


	6. Protection From a Burning Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fire, Alice tries to help some people and Miles and Alice gets trapped in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now know that the building has only one floor, so ignore that part.

December 21, 2012 10:46 AM

Austin, Texas

"Today's the day the world ends! Now I don't have to face Gavin's idiotic face." Michael said laughing.

"Hey!" Gavin said and the Achievement Hunters looked at him. "Yeah I know. Fuckers." Gavin added.

Alice looked at the time, but it wasn't time for the Office Games not until the next two or so hours. Ever since Alice joined she had made the office more lively and have more fun, she made an impact on the office and the office thanks her for her services. The office had about thirty minutes or so of free time, but when the office needs something done the next day they'd come to Alice. She would stay up the whole night until she finishes and most of the time she and Ray would sleep at the office and it seemed like they lived there. Alice was in some videos of Achievement Hunter and said her age a few times, but no one in the audience of Rooster Teeth knew that Ray and Kinelicia were brother and sister.

"Everyone ready to record the Let's Play?" Geoff asked snapping Alice back to reality.

They all said, "Yup." Alice was only an editor and was an animator, so she couldn't do a full-time job. Ray looked over at Ryan and Ryan stood up handing the controller to Kinelicia, "I'll be busy, you can take my spot. Quote on quote 'busy'." Alice happily took the controller and walked over to Ryan's screen sitting down and entered the game.

"Ready." Alice chirped.

"Alright, guys this time we'll be playing Kinelicia's map."

"Wait what, I'll be playing my own map?"

Geoff nodded, "You lead the way."

Alice smiled and everyone started recording. "Hey guys! We are going to play a made map by our newest member of Achievement Hunter, Kinelicia. Burnie isn't supposed to know about this, so shh." Geoff hushed into the microphone.

Alice smiled, "Okay, so guys, oh wait. Ray you want to start us off?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ray cleared his throat, "LLLLLLLLLLLLet's Play Minecraft!" Alice thought Ray sounded a little obnoxious, but still giggled.

"Okay, this map took me a while to make.. Rules are no killing, cheating, and screen looking. There are a few rounds to this, Ray has a slight advantage because he has seen me playing this map. I actually made some courses that allows a certain amount of people. The first map we will be playing is Figure out the Figure: you are supposed to make a certain thing out of the supplies you have. This requires four people: Geoff, Ray, Michael, and Gavin, sorry Jack. Okay take your supplies from the boxes that has your names above it and enter your door that says your name above it." Alice explained.

"Wait what?" Gavin asked.

"Really?! She just explained the whole goddamn thing and you didn't catch any of it!" Michael yelled.

"No I did! I was just being an idiot." Gavin chuckled.

"Yeah, cause y'are." Alice replied and added, "Okay once you get your stuff and gone through your door, you have to use all your pieces and make the figure I want you too make. This should be fairly easy because it's something that you have in Minecraft."

Jack smirked, "Yeah, easy we have a lot of stuff in Minecraft."

Alice ignored Jack's comment, "You have to figure it out, but if you build it then you get extra points. One point when you figure it out and two for when you do the bonus. Alright everyone ready?"

Gavin stopped, "We weren't supposed to start? Oh bullocks!"

Everyone sighed. "Oh my god, Gavin! You already started building!" Michael said.

"No. I just figured out what I was supposed to build."

"Okay since Gavin cheated, he'll have to wait for three minutes. Does that sound fair to you guys?" Alice suggested.

"Yup!"

"Whot?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Yup, you heard it, Gavin! Suck it!." Ray laughed.

* * *

December 21, 2012 12:30 PM

After recording the Let's Play it was time for the Office Games, why is it called that you ask? Well, the whole office goes into the parking lot and clears all the cars in a certain area to play a huge game for about two hours or could also just have a barbeque and get drunk. Alice was always the one to plan this since she was the one who started it. It was once a week, but it was always loads of fun every time they play together. Kinelicia has noticed that the people here at Rooster Teeth are growing to know each other better and are beginning to have better friendships.

"What's the game for today, Alice?" Kerry asked catching up to her.

"Uhh, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Alice smiled sweetly. Kerry chuckled and left to meet the others. "This one is a team one." She announced to everyone. "Everyone should know the teams because we are staying as those teams remember. So, meet with your teams and I'll tell you guys the rules." Alice met with Miles off to the side.

"Are we gonna have a noncheating game?" He asked

"I can't promise you anything Miles. Just play and we'll have a good time." Alice answered with a smile.

* * *

January 2, 2013 8:46 AM

Kinelicia was editing one of the recently recorded Let's Plays and she got up exiting the room. She closed the door behind her and no one was at the front desk, which was most of the time. She was about to go to help Monty until she saw a slight flame at the corner of her eye.

"Oh no." Alice murmured. She ran out the building and towards the second building that was catching on fire very quickly. She stood at the entrance and started shouting names that worked the most at the second building. Alice remembered the exit at the other side of the building and ran over, "Who's not here?" Alice asked immediately.

"Brandon and Miles." Kara answered back. "Don't go in!" Kara shouted as Alice already ran inside and Lindsay already went to the main building.

"Michael! Michael!" Lindsay called out as the door to the Achievement Hunter office swung open. "The second building. The others fine. But Miles and Brandon are trapped. Fire." Lindsay explained upon saying the last word Michael shot up and ran towards the burning building. The other Hunters followed and stared at the building.

"Kinelicia! Is she inside?!" Ray asked.

"I-I don't know." Lindsay said panicking and wasn't lieing Lindsay ran to the office before Alice came over.

"Shit!" Ray went over to the back of the building with the others.

"She's in there!" Kara shouted. Ray's eyes widened and ran for the back exit, but wood came in between him and the inside of the building.

"Brandon!" Kinelicia didn't bother to cover her mouth, so she was inhaling a lot of the noxious fumes. She found Brandon on the floor and she went over slowly picking him up.

"Alice! Get out before it's too late!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Alice exclaimed and headed for the front entrance and set him down just in front of the building as Geoff came up to her. "I'll be back I need to get Miles." Alice entered the fiery pit. Geoff ran to help, but the entrance was blocked right when she went in.

(Do not know if this building has two floors)

Kielicia was about to go upstairs, but was stopped by a mysterious figure. "You are willing to give him the powers. I shall not allow it!" The man picked Alice up by the neck and slowly started to choke her.

"Alice!" A voice yelled out and the figure threw Kini into the wall. She fell unconscious when she hit the ground. Miles came running down to see Alice had fallen. *The fumes is too much for her.* Miles thought then went to help her up.

Alice was slowly regaining consciousness, "The exits are blocked. There's no way to get out." Miles looked at the two exits and they were indeed blocked by burning wood.

"Stay with me, Alice! Don't die now!" Miles responded when he saw Alice losing conscicousness again. Alice looked at Miles' hand and reached for it, "Your brother's gonna kill me if you're not alive after this." The corners of her mouth went up and a ball of light transferred from Alice's body to Miles. A flip switched inside Miles, "I'll protect you." Miles used his body to protect her and the building fell on top of them.

"ALICE!" Ray shouted as some people stopped him from going to the building as it crumbled into pieces. 


	7. Part 2, The Attack: The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let you down!"... "I'll keep smiling just for you."... "I'll always love you... Till the last flower dies..." "I'll stick by your side until the very end..."... "I won't lie to you..."... "I'll keep you safe and protect you."
> 
> Promises that will be broken. One question will be put onto your mind after this chapter, "What'll happen now?"

January 2, 2013 9:29AM

The second building of Rooster Teeth fell to the ground and everyone just watched as two of their employees were crushed with the rubble. It took a while till the smoke cleared, then a rounded shape appeared beyond the mist. Once the mist fully cleared, Miles and Kinelicia appeared inside the bubble with Miles helping her up.

"Is it me or did they just survive a crashing building? Does anyone want to clarify what the fuck just fucking happened?" Barbara asked rhetorically. No one could explain or describe what just happened. Why were they alive? What was the huge shield around them? There were many questions that needed answers and soon the shield had faded and Miles and Alice walked out of the pieces of the building then their employees ran over seeing them covered in soot.

"You guy's are crazy. How did you survive?" Kerry asked as Ray came over.

Alice turned to Ray frowning, "You can ask the one who has lied." Alice said walking away with Miles catching up to her.

"He may have lied to you, but he's your brother so he's protective over you." Miles explained.

"He could've told me in the beginning, I would've understand, but no he had to make me regret ever coming here." Alice kept walking, but Miles stopped.

"That means you're leaving, then?" Miles sighed then caught up again and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop. "Alice, do you really think this'll stop you from thinking about him? Just going back to where you found out about him in the first place. You can't, they'll find you and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"I'm not forgiving him, though." Alice walked inside the main building and into the Achievement Hunter office and plopped down onto the couch taking a laptop to watch videos. Miles went over to the studio and did his work.

 

Everyone turned to Ray and Michael, "You guy's aren't ready to know, yet." Michael said.

"Why? Why aren't you explaining anything, why are we not informed? What's so important that we can't know about?" Gavin exclaimed.

"You don't fucking understand, do you!" Ray yelled tired of all of this. "I've just lost the trust of my only sister now and you expect me to tell you something that has been my real life! I have been living a life LIE!" The others were shocked, Ray have never been mad at anyone. He was always the fun-loving one, the one that could make anyone laugh even if they have had a hard day. It what made his title, his name, his personality so joyful. "I've had to sacrifice so much just to have everything to be peaceful, but now it'll be dangerous for her. It'll be dangerous for you guys."

"Ray..." Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why is it dangerous for us? What got us into this." Ryan asked.

"I'll explain." Michael told Ray and Ray calmed down a bit. "Alright, you want answers? First of all, the main question would be what is happening. As you can see, Miles and Alice survived the building and the police haven't come yet, that's because something started that fire and stopped the police and firefighters from coming." Michael started walking over to the fence that surrounded the offices. He stretched out his hand and his hand disappeared, but his arm was still there. "There's a camouflage shield around us." Michael withdrew his hand and walked back over. "This enemy that is trying to get us, kill us is out to get the Ten."

"The Ten?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, Gavin the Ten. The Ten are ten people that were chosen to help stop this enemy. There were Ten families chosen to wield these powers to protect the Earth, but twenty decades ago we lost track of these Ten families. The Ten families even lost connection with each other and were now unknown, but there was a prophecy that these families will find each other again without even knowing it. The prophecy was right, we have found each other."

"We?" Kerry questioned.

"Ray knew it from the beginning when he first joined Rooster Teeth. The Ten families were reunited when Rooster Teeth formed. Ten of you are the secret families that are the key to saving the Earth. It's funny because since only some of you know each others last name, you won't know who I'm talking about."

"Why not say our first names?" Gavin complained.

"It'll be funnier this way and plus I'm supposed to. I'll go in order and yes there's an order: Ayro, Jones, Free, Burns, Ramsey, Luna, Shawcross, Hullum, Heyman, and Farmahini. You're wondering why me, why you, why them. Just remember we were chosen, not picked. We have powers, but since none of us have been heard from for years we have lost those powers and they are hidden deep within us. The Ten families each resembled a trait, a trait that will unlock this power, but the trait must be shown to prove you are ready for the power again. These Traits were what we usually were like before, but now we changed over time."

"Just one question who has the last name Ayro?" Gavin asked looking around.

"Who do you think?" Michael looked over at Ray who was frustrated trying to think and come up with a solution to fix this. Michael sighed, "The Traits, in order, are: Enthusiastic or Encouragement, Rage, Caring, Freedom, Trust, Protection, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, and Leadership. Of course I have Rage in the bag, but the problem is you have to show your trait to Alice, Alice is the only one who can unleash your power."

"Who has their powers already?"

"Ray and Miles."

"What, when did that happen?"

"Explain later, we got bigger problems." Ray said standing up looking up at the sky. The rest looked up and a fleet of small ship like aircrafts flew towards them. "Duck!" They did what they were told and the aircrafts passed them. "Michael, Gavin I entrust you with keeping everyone safe and tell Miles to get out here, I'll need his help."

"But-" Gavin replied.

Ray pushed Gavin away at an upcoming shot, "Go!"

Everyone ran inside with Michael and Gavin in the rear. Kinelicia exited the Achievement Hunter office as everyone went inside the studio. "Miles! Ray needs your help outside!" Michael shouted once he entered.

Before Miles could reply an explosion was heard and Miles ran to the main entrance of the building, but Alice stopped him and Michael and Gavin were right behind them. "Alice let go. I have to help your brother."

Alice was looking at the ground holding onto his sleeve, "Why? Why save him? He doesn't deserve to be saved."

Miles pulled his hand away, those were the most cruelest words she has said to anybody. He ran outside to assist Ray.

Alice started mumbling to herself, "Doesn't deserve to live." She said the same words over and over(That's super creepy, don't know why I put it.).

Michael went over to her and she looked up at him, he raised his hand to slap her, but couldn't get enough strength to do it and the Ten came over.

Alice looked back down. "He could've told me, I trusted him. He promised. He broke it and now I break mine to him." Alice clenched her fists.

Michael couldn't take it anymore, he had to knock some sense into her. "Listen to yourself! Your hating your brother just cause he broke one promise! He broke his 'I won't lie to you' promise, but it doesn't matter, he needs you! He's been trying to avoid you for almost 13 years to keep you safe! The only thing he needs from you is your smile, your smile keeps him alive!"

Alice looked back up, "Keeps him alive?"

"Yes, it keeps him alive. If you were to not smile or be happy for who knows how long, Ray will slowly die! That's the reason why you gave that promise to him."

Once she heard promise she said, "I don't care anymore, I hate him... I don't love him, anymore!"

Ray suddenly fell to the ground on all fours clutching his chest with one arm. Miles came over using his power to protect them, "Ray, what's wrong?! Ray, Ray!" He was unresponsive and trembling. Miles stayed the shield up and went over to Ray.

Michael looked outside seeing what has happened and heard something fall. He looked back at Alice, then at the ground seeing a bracelet on the ground, "You're serious that you don't love him, but now he's dying out there."

"Micool?" Gavin pronounced accidentally, "What do you mean, Ray will die if she doesn't be happy?"

"Ray was cursed when he was born..." Michael answered not wanting to explain it further. They looked at Michael then outside as they saw Ray struggling. Michael picked up the bracelet. "Don't be a fucking idiot now! He gave this to you, this signals that you love him! When you love him it stays on, but when you don't it comes off. When you had bad times back in LA, Ray had to suffer over at Queens, but he had faith that you would be happy again. Since he gave this to you, it doesn't matter if your happy or smiling anymore, it matters if you love him. I can't change your mind, it's up to you to make your choice." Michael stepped back with the other Ten. Alice stood in silence deciding what to do. Michael sighed and had no choice, but explain the curse. "This curse, it was not a choice for Ray, his dad and your and his mom had a choice, of course they made wrong one. Once they knew that the responsibility was going to be handed to their family, they could either give a curse to the first born son to keep the first born daughter safe from the enemy, but let the enemy know about the first born son or close off the powers forever. Of course, people are greedy they had power, but didn't think about the responsibility, the risk that they'll take. The first born son always gets the curse and the first born daughter always gets the powers. Since they chose the curse, the happiness and love of the daughter is connected to the son, if the daughter is depressed the son begins to die. If the daughter doesn't love the son anymore, he will die. Now, that you understand the curse, make your decision."

It took a while, but the bracelet flew out of Michael's hand and onto Alice's wrist, strapping firmly onto it. They cheered and she reached out her hand towards Michael, "It's time for another to receive their powers." Michael took her hand and a ball of light transferred from Alice to Michael. They both exited the building, "Miles, Force Field!" Miles looked over and outreached his hand towards their direction and a Force Field surrounded them.

Ray slowly got up, "Took you long enough."

"Well, it's not YOLO time, yet." Alice answered.

"Go figure, oh by the way, press that button on your bracelet, you'll know what to do." Ray replied looking up at the aircrafts.

Alice looked around her bracelet seeing a button, she pressed it and it changed to a little HUD like mechanism. "Miles, disable my Force Field, then enable it again, on my mark," Miles nodded and Alice readied herself. "Ready, set, MARK!" The Force Field disabled and Alice had a laser come out of her bracelet and nailed most of the aircrafts. The Force Field quickly enabled before she got hit from missiles.

Ray covered his eyes from the many explosions, then saw a video showing the aircrafts targeting Rooster Teeth. He came back to reality, "Miles put a Force Field around the office." Miles did what he was told as secret missiles hit the Force Field around the office. "Time to send them home, Michael, your turn."

"'Bout time, I was feeling like you guys forgotten about me. Let's give the bitches a ticket ride home." Michael concentrated and used all the strength he could muster and used his power, he had pushed the enemy back into space. "Telekinesis, not bad."

"Job well done." Ray said and they walked to the building laughing on the way. Once they entered the office cheered.

"Let's go get drunk!" Geoff responded. "For celebration, you guys can drink water." Geoff said to Ray and Alice.

"Wait before we celebrate, whoever isn't Rooster Teeth shouldn't remember this. Alice?"

"I'd be happy to." Alice pressed a few buttons on her bracelet and a flash appeared then faded. "Memory erasing complete."(Don't worry, I'm not going to make Kinelicia say this every time, something happens like this.)

"Let's get back to work, then. Chop, chop." Burnie said clapping his hands twice and acted as if nothing had happened and it was a normal day. Everyone left, but the people who worked at the second building. "Oh, yeah the building."

"Just look outside." Alice popped her head out of the Achievement Hunter office then went back inside. They walked outside to see the same exact building, like they went back in time.

"It's amazing what one girl can do." Ray said and they all exchanged looks.

Brandon shrugged, "Last one there is a rotten egg." Brandon began running and the rest did, too laughing.

"It's funny how we forget things easily. Nothing really fazes us that easily. Whatever's in the past is the past and we move on, we don't really fucking care about anything as long as we have each other." Ray said.

"Never knew that starting this whole thing would be important to the future of the Earth." Burnie said.

Ray chuckled, "Yea, starting a business and having no idea what's going to come next. Heh, that sounds like my whole life, well besides the business part."

"Starting a business is probably too much for you." Burnie mentioned.

"Haha, yea, y'know it'll be hard to move on like this, but I'm pretty sure you can handle it, you are the boss after all."

"Yes, I am, but be careful okay? Watching Alice all by yourself, you have no experience with children, but your lucky she's already a teen."

"Nope not yet, two more days. If it wasn't for Miles, she would have been dead and that wouldn't be good."

"Oh yea, cause of the curse."

"No wrong again, but as long as she's happy while she's dead I'll still be living. It'll be bad for the Ten we'll lose our powers and the enemy will take over, so I guess we all die anyway. In a way, your wrong and right and so am I."

"Well, this talk has been great, but we both gotta get to work." Burnie replied and the both walked back to the office.


	8. You Don't Know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alice's Birthday, Alice and Miles gets hurt, and Gavin fixes a problem.

January 4, 2013 9:35AM

Achievement Hunter Offices

"Happy Birthday!!!" They cheered simultaneously throwing their arms in the air as patches of ribbons and streamers rained onto them.

"Seriously, guys?" Kinelicia questioned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, shut up!" Burnie yelled from upstairs. "Some of us are trying to work here!" He angrily said slamming his door.

"I really just want a normal day of work. I don't want to be held responsible for when the office burns down." Alice suggested.

"Why not? Your bloody ruining your birthday, you pleb." Gavin replied taking some ribbons off his hair.

"Are you saying your going to burn down the office?" Alice asked.

"That would be fun, but we might get fired." Ray mentioned.

"Might? Might as well quit our jobs, then burn it down." Geoff said. "It wasn't a suggestion." He added quickly before anyone else spoke.

"Hey! I said, 'Shut up,' didn't I?" Burnie came into the room holding a sandwich.

"Burnie, could I take a day off. I gotta think about stuff." Alice jumped in.

"Stuff? Well, can't argue with the Birthday girl, so sure y'can." Burnie said smiling. "But try to get some work done later today."

"Yes sir." Alice said and Burnie exited the room.

"Still can't handle all that's happened since you've met me." Ray said immediately once Burnie was out of hearing range.

"Yea, so I'll see you guys later." Alice waved goodbye and exited the office building. She levitated herself to the roof of the building. The roof was always the spot to think without any intrusions, it was also great for a hiding spot, and plus no one could get up there. Unless she levitated someone up or Ray levitated someone else or himself up.

"How long do you think she'll be gone? I mean it is her birthday and she has to celebrate it." Ryan asked pointing behind him since his back was facing the door.

"More or less, I'd say the rest of the day. Just don't bother her, she doesn't like it when others interrupt the time she tries to clear things out. Soon everything will be revealed to her." Ray answered as he sat down in his chair. The guys looked at the exit and then sat in their chairs to start a recording.

January 24, 2013 2:48PM

Outside of Offices

"Just another threat. This is getting old." Alice said as she looked up at a big snake like monster, about 3 times their size. "Let's see what's up with this one." Alice took out the HUD bracelet and pressed the button. Once it changed, the information was inaccessible. "This sucks." Alice sighed and dodged the swinging tail of the snake.

"No info?" Miles asked and Alice nodded. "Not very surprising." Miles spread his arms out making a force field around the only four people who have powers. "Michael? Your turn."

"My pleasure." Michael raised the snake then threw it fiercely back to the ground. "Alice?"

"Let's get this over with." Alice pressed a few buttons then a gun materialized in front of her and she caught it. "Mark!" Miles took away part of the force field and Alice shot at the snake, but the snake had it's own force field. Alice put her gun down as Miles closed up the force field.

Clapping and footsteps were heard from behind the snake and got louder the closer they came. "Isn't this a wonderful sight? I finally get to meet you guys. I can tell you are all struggling with an internal conflict, but all different. But the one I love the most is from the one who has the power to fix it, but chooses not to, Alice. Why haven't you told her, yet Ray? Too scared of what's going to happen afterwards." Ray clenched his fist looking down at the ground. The man laughed, "Alice, you wanna know what else your brother is hiding? I'll tell you anyway, but let me ask you this first. What made you stay here?"

"Fucking get rid of him already!" Ray shouted and Michael looked at the mysterious man then got ready to send him to where he came from.

"Not a very polite crowd, huh? Lemme just take away your powers for a while." He said and the force field around the four faded. "And that, too." He responded as Alice's bracelet flew to his hand as Alice held her wrist. "Trying to avoid my question, I see? Is it because you love this so called brother of yours? Is he forcing you to stay here? Was it your choice to stay here? Whatever the reason might be, this bastard is to not be trusted. He has told you many things and you believe them, yes? Well, I'm here to tell you the truth, tell you what is really happening here."

"How can I know if you're telling the truth?" Alice asked.

"You can ask Ray, I doubt he would lie to you. Back to the topic at hand, you are being used, not by only your fellow brother, but the whole world is using you. You have the power to destroy the world, who wouldn't use you. There is more to tell, but little time to tell it. I'll be keeping this, let's go." He turned around with the snake behind him and started leaving.

_"What are you doing? Finish them!"_  Someone on his earpiece said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving them a little present." He took out a bomb and set the timer, then threw it behind him. "Goodbye." He laughed as there were only 5 seconds.

The bomb landed in front of Alice and even with little time, Miles ran over to Alice and the bomb exploded. The four were on the ground and the other Ten came out checking for any injuries. They helped up Ray and Michael, but Miles and Alice were severely hurt. Alice held her left eye as blood trickled down and Miles lay unconscious as his back was bleeding heavily.

"Shit! Brandon, call 9-1-1!" Burnie exclaimed as he crouched next to the two. He looked over at Alice who was still awake.

Brandon quickly took out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 and covered his ear, "We need ambulances! My friends are hurt! 636 Ralph Ablanedo Dr, Austin, Texas!" Brandon hung up and went back over to Burnie.

"Your gonna be fine, the ambulances are coming." Kara said quietly calming down Alice.

"It's all my fault. If I never came here, this all could've been avoided." Alice explained looking away from the others.

"You know that's not true. You've accomplished more than any 13 year old can and you know it. I'm sorry, but I thought we are your family." Kerry spoke. "You've changed a whole office. Just imagine if you never came, what would Rooster Teeth be like right now."

Alice sat up, "You guys wouldn't have gotten hurt. Look at Miles, he's about to die and you expect me to believe that I gave a happy change. No, he's dying, all I brought was harm and killing into this harmless office."

Sirens came louder like a storm cloud nearing them and two ambulances parked next to them. The paramedics hurried out and took out the stretchers. They loaded Alice and Miles each into one of the ambulances as Burnie, Brandon, Kara, Kerry, and Gavin boarded. The paramedics closed the back and jogged to the front, then drove off. Police cars came over and police men exited their cars taking out notepads about to ask them questions.

February 24, 2013 12:24PM

Alice slowly opened her one eye and her left eye was bandaged up, a few employees stood up, "Where's Miles!" Alice sat up swiftly. "Is he okay?"

"Hey, stay calm and lie down, he's fine." John Erler, AKA North Dakota, said as Alice lied down. "It's been already a month since you guys have been in here and luckily they haven't given us any problems." John referred to the enemy. "They're still out to get you guys still, though."

"Not very surprising." Alice thought she was going to regret saying this, but she pushed the thought away. "I should have never been born." She mumbled.

"Stop saying that! You've taken sacrifices, you left your home because you wanted to know the truth and now you know, but who cares." Kerry said.

"I do! Ray, lied to me, again. He was using me, my parents were using me, everyone who knew about me is using me. If I was never born, then all of this could've been avoided and I'm just a problem that you guys have to deal with! Ray isn't doing a very good job of keeping my trust. That guy took my bracelet, why isn't Ray dying?!"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY! Are you that fucking stubborn and ignorant?! That bitch guy has your bracelet, but don't you remember, Ray isn't going to die unless you don't fucking love him anymore!"

Gavin was standing in the back just listening, then asked politely and quietly, "Can everyone please leave?" They all looked at him and they could tell by his face that he was going to handle this conflict. They started leaving and Gavin closed the door. "Alice, you know that I shouldn't be the one saying this so politely, but they're right."

"I don't care what they think, I'm leaving for LA after I get out of this hospital."

"You know you don't here me say this that often, but I care for you and your brother's relationship between you guys. I care about you and Ray in general. In the beginning, you two were so close to each other and had each other's back until you were learning the truth, everything went downhill from there. I was happy that you two were happy, but seeing you hate Ray is probably the worst I have seen you. You shouldn't hate him just because he has lied to you, if he told you everything, then everything wouldn't end out good. I just love how you guys play around with each other, if only George and I were like that. He's still in England and Dan is too, but I can't wait until Dan visits, but he isn't going to be taking all of this easily. Anyway, you guys should still love each other no matter what the situation." Gavin sighed. "But if I saw you two break up and lose connection apart of me would be broken and plus the office won't be as lively as it is now while you're here."

"Wow, Gavin... Never realized you cared about anything in your whole life. I thought you were just a butthole and a troll." Alice said and Gavin looked at her. "What, I can't say bad words. Thanks, it means a lot when someone actually cares." Alice gave him a hug and a ball transferred to Gavin.

Gavin broke the hug and he flashed golden, "What just happened?"

"Congrats, you earned your powers." Alice explained.

All of a sudden Gavin knew what Alice's feelings were, "You really do love him. There is always a part of you that will never stop loving him."

"How'd you know?"

"I just earned it." Gavin thought of the word that explained his power. Gavin looked at the others as they came in and found out the word he was looking for as he could read the other's emotions and he smiled. Empathy.


	9. Don't Abuse Your Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin uses his powers without permission and Alice doesn't want to go back to LA.

 

February 24, 2013 7:41 PM

Hospital

"All right, you're free to go. Meet me in the surgery room to remove the bandage, I'll be there in a few." The doctor left and Alice stood up from the bed.

"Already Five out of the Ten have their powers. Come on." Ray opened the door to the hall. "After you."

Alice walked into the hall and Ray closed the door behind him. They started walking down the hall in silence until Alice broke it, "It's pretty understandable on how you guys earn your powers and you guys deserve them. Gavin has changed a lot, he actually cares for people now and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I somehow miss the old him."

"You know, you can't completely change someone. Gavin will still be the goofy troll he is, but he'll still care for others. By the way, I heard that he's the one who changed your mind, sounded like he was pretty inspirational don't cha think." Ray nudged her.

Alice shoved him off, "Hey, back off. Wouldn't say inspirational, more like he just changed my mind in a Gavin way." Alice chuckled.

"Really, Gavin way?" Ray laughed, "Let's just go." Ray placed his hand on her head ruffling her short hair and they continued walking down the hall.

Alice stopped, "But you know, everyone's going to unlock their traits, but still be the old them. They've been like this since they were born and no one can change them not even themselves. This battle we're facing with The Enemy it's not going to be easy for them."

"What's not." Alice and Ray turned around, "Nothing's ever easy and Darkness never sleeps and we won't either. Until the Darkness is over thrown." The hallway was half dark and the faces of five people were hidden.

"And how exactly did you get here?" Ray asked. "Eh, whatever it doesn't matter just make sure the others don't see you and just watch over them." They started leaving, "Be careful." They nodded and disappeared.

"How long do you think they'll be hidden?" Alice asked as they continued walking to the surgery room.

"I'd say about a week." Ray answered as they laughed entering the surgery room.

"Alright Alice, just sit here and I'll take that bandage off." The doctor commanded.

"Why didn't you just take in off at my bed?" Alice asked sitting down.

"I still have to check your sight."

"Oh right."

"I'll take it out slowly." The doctor took the end of the bandage and unwrapped it. Once it was fully unwrapped there was a long cut on her eye extending to the skin around her eye. "It's amazing how your eye stayed in tact and only has a slash, but you may not be able to see through it for a long time."

"It's fine."

The doctor checked her eye a few more times. "Alright, now you're free to go."

"Thanks, for everything." Alice stood up, bowed, and then left with Ray and headed towards their apartment complex. "Seeing now feels so different, it's like I'm half blind."

"Alice, you are half blind." Ray said chuckling as they walked through the city.

"Oh, right." Alice scratched the back of her head smiling. "What is The Enemy really after? Me? You? The Ten?" Alice asked curiously.

"I don't really know, there's no telling what they want and how they're going to get it." Ray said as they arrived at the apartment and he unlocked it as Alice ran in and jumped onto the couch. "Take some more rest for the week, you'll need it." He locked the door as he went over sitting on the other side of the couch.

Alice yawned, "I wonder how mom is doing." Alice drifted off into sleep with her head on Ray's lap.

"I wish I knew. If only all of this never happened." Soon Ray also fell asleep.

* * *

February 25, 2013 6:13AM

Ray/Alice's Apartment

Alice slowly woke up and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around seeing that the sun hasn't risen, she's still on the couch, and Ray was in the kitchen in his 'work' clothes, "What time is it?"

"It's only six in the morning, but you're not going back to work today. Nor is Miles." Ray replied not facing Alice since he was making something.

"Why not? The office is probably the way it was before I joined Rooster Teeth." Alice pouted crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're not going to work and that's final."

Alice looked at the ground and muttered under her breath, "I bet Burnie would let me work."

"I heard that." Ray came over with a cup that had steam coming out of the top and handed it to Alice and sat next to her. "Look, if they attacked today they could get you easily because they know where you work. So, you're lucky they don't know where you live."

Alice took the cup and looked into it seeing it was hot chocolate with marshmallows, her favorite hot beverage. "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Good girl." Ray ruffled her already messed up morning hair and stood up. "I'll be back in eight hours or so." Ray exited the apartment and headed for Rooster Teeth.

"Hard to live with him?" A girl with a bluish shirt and black jeans asked as she leaned on the wall near the bedroom and the TV.

"It depends on what you mean by 'live'." Alice drank the chocolate and looked up at the girl.

"Well, when you have a stubborn brother like that, it doesn't matter." The girl said chuckling. "I'll be right back." The girl disappeared.

Alice put the cup down on the counter and lied down on the couch. She closed her damaged eye and reached over for the remote and put on Netflix.

* * *

February 25, 2013 9:00AM

Rooster Teeth Offices

Gavin opens the door and it swings open, they looked over, "Something the matter?" Michael asked leaning back in his chair with a little worry.

Gavin was panting, "Fine... Just great... Just... had to... run here" Gavin took a deep breath. "Can't believe how everyone feels about everything, though. Some are funny, but some are serious."

"How 'bout you control your power instead of abusing it." Ray said.

"I know, I know, but it's so interesting on how you guy's feel. But you guy's actually felt that way, all this time. Sorry." Gavin sat down turning on his computer.

"It's fine Gavin, let's just start recording." Geoff said as they started recording for an upcoming let's play.

* * *

Rooster Teeth Main Building Upstairs 9:24AM 

"Alright, so since I'm leaving for a few weeks. Matt will be the boss for now. I'll be leaving tomorrow night." Burnie announced and everyone nodded and went back to work. Brandon sighed and walked downstairs heading for the second building.

Once he passed the Achievement Hunter Office, Gavin immediately got up, but went back to the mic and said, "Be right back guys." Gavin went out of the first building and caught up to Brandon. "Something the matter, lad?" Gavin asked almost the same way Michael did earlier.

"I know you have the power of Empathy, but you don't have to always do this to everyone Gavin." Brandon replied continuing to walk.

Gavin stopped walking, "You're tired of being second. You don't want to always be the one second in command, you want to lead for once. You want Burnie to trust you in watching the office while he's gone, why?"

Brandon turned around, "Fuck off, Gavin. I didn't give you permission to know how I feel." Brandon responded.

"I know I shouldn't be the one talking some sense into you, but that's a silly reason to be mad."

"You don't understand. I'm always the one to be picked last, I'm absolutely sure that Burnie would have chosen everyone else before he picks me. Now would you just please leave me alone, Gavin." Brandon turned back around and walked to the second building. Without another word, Gavin left and headed back to the Achievement Hunter office to record the rest of the Let's Play with the others.

* * *

Achievement Hunter 11:17AM

"Let's Stop!" Geoff said before the video ended and they got up and stretched while Gavin still thought about earlier. "Man, another two hours of working on a video. Well, it's lunch time guy's." Geoff said as only him, Michael, Ryan, and Jack headed to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ray said startling Gavin a little. "You should really not get into other's personal feelings."

"Why does it matter? Wait a minute... How did you know?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Remember when Michael said that I have powers, too. Well, my power is Precognition, so I'm able to see the future or past with visions, flashes or dreams." Ray answered. "I had a flash that showed me what you did. I told the others you might have went to the bathroom. Gavin, control you're power. Don't use it to know other's feelings." Ray said seriously.

"I know, I know, you said that already." Gavin replied. "I won't use it unless it's completely necessary."

"Ya promise, now?" Ray asked pointing at him.

Gavin nodded, "Promise."

Ray's hand turned from pointing to an outreached hand, "I still don't believe you, but let's just go to lunch." Gavin grabbed his hand and Ray pulled him up from his chair and they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

February 25, 2013 5:27PM

After Work, Outside the Offices

Brandon packed up his stuff and exited the building heading to his car. He sighed as he saw Gavin waiting at his car, but continued walking, "Aren't you supposed to be with Geoff?" Brandon said not looking at him.

"I'm staying at Ray's Apartment to visit Alice. Burnie's leaving tomorrow, right? You know you can ask if you can lead the office." Gavin suggested.

Brandon opened his car's door, "No, he made his choice." He entered his car.

"Come on, lad, give it a shot at least." Gavin said.

"Fine, I'll ask him tomorrow morning." Brandon finally said.

"Yes!" Gavin cheered and went back inside the Achievement Hunter Office. Brandon just chuckled after he bolted off and closed the door to his car. He drove off to his house.

Gavin entered the Office and Ray was there with his arms crossed, "What?" Gavin acted innocent, but didn't show it much in his voice.

"Gavin!" Immediately Gavin was crouched with his hands covering his head. Ray uncrossed his arms and just walked out heading to his apartment. Gavin looked up seeing he was not there and just ran outside looking for where he went, but unfortunately he ran into him making them both fall. He moved back getting ready to get hit, but Ray just pulled him up and pulled him towards the apartment complex.

"You... aren't... mad?" Gavin asked still waiting to be punched.

"To you of all people, Gavin. You know I wouldn't punch you. Well, I've pushed you to the ground because you almost won on a Let's Play, but you won for me anyway. And that was only once. Let's just go." Ray answered as they started walking again.

* * *

Ray/Alice's Apartment 5:31PM

Ray opened the door and Alice was sleeping on the couch the TV still turned on to what she was watching. Gavin walked in, "Don't bother her or else. Her reflexes are fast." Ray warned.

Gavin nodded and walked around the apartment looking at the not-so decorated place, "Never actually been here before."

Ray locked the door behind him and walked to the couch, taking the controller and turning off the TV and console. "Yea, well. At least they haven't came here." Ray said putting the controller back where it was.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Gavin asked.

Ray looked inside the room, "Well, I don't want to be seen on the bed with you, especially since Alice is here. I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind."

 "For some reason that reminds me of X-Ray and Vav." Gavin laughed.

"Yea, well it's never gonna happen." Ray laughed as he looked over seeing Alice waking up. "Well, if it isn't the girl destined to save us. How you doing?"

Alice rubbed her eyes, "Fine." She looked over at Gavin. "Enjoying your powers?" Gavin nodded. "When can I go back to work?" She asked turning over to Ray.

"You can go tomorrow. Everyone wants to know if you're okay." Ray answered and Alice jumped into the air. Ray sighed, "But there's one condition." Alice looked over, "You have to go back to LA for a while. Your mom-"

"Our mom!" Alice interrupted.

"Our mom is worried about you." Ray finished.

Alice crossed her arms, "You called her didn't you. You told her what happened. You promised until I was ready to tell her, that we would tell her!"

"I had no choice, Alice. She had to know how you were, besides I couldn't even tell her the actual truth because she needs to believe in Fairytales. Your only staying there for a few weeks anyway."

"I don't care! I can't face my friends, I can't let them know that I actually haven't been at school for real."

"Alice! Five of your friends are in trouble! They are looking for them in your school. Yea, they found your school and they are targeting them."

"Looks like your going back to school. When are you leaving?" Gavin asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"You sure you won't need our help?"

"No, we got it. If they believe in Fairytales then they'll be okay."

"Let's just hope they do." Alice said.


	10. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight, that's all you need to know... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, I'm pretty sure if the real Rooster Teeth crew was in this situation they would not be acting like this. This is just what I hope their responses would be and what I hope they would do and hope they make the right decision.

February 27, 2013 9:35AM

Rooster Teeth Offices

"Please Burnie, just give me one chance!" Brandon pleaded.

"Brandon, for the last time, I said NO!" Burnie replied and almost everyone inside the office was hearing the whole conversation.

"Plea-" Brandon started.

"No! And that's final. You aren't good enough to lead the office for how ever long I'm going to be gone, Brandon." Burnie responded and turned around, his back facing Brandon. "You can leave now."

"But-"

"Brandon!" Burnie said sternly. Brandon sighed and left closing the door quietly.

Brandon walked downstairs and passed Achievement Hunter as Gavin came storming out and ran after him. He laid a hand on his shoulder, "At least you tried, right lad?"

He didn't turn around and just shrugged Gavin off continuing to walk to his car. "Thanks," was all he said and entered his car that was at the other long end of the parking lot and started the engine. Gavin watched him walk off, understanding the hurt he was feeling and started hearing a kind of sizzling noise. He looked up at the sky as he saw homing missiles pass by and was headed for Brandon's car.

Gavin ran back towards the car, "Brandon!" Gavin blew back as the missiles encountered the car.

"Am I too late?" Miles walked up next to Gavin.

"Not at all, just in time, lad. For a second, I thought you had bloody forgotten us." Gavin smiled and looked over at Brandon's car as smoke cleared, seeing him safe and sound, but not completely at least not yet.

"Oh, watch out." Miles made a shield behind them as an explosion occurred. "Close one." Brandon exited his car and Miles shrunk the shield to around Brandon as Brandon ran back to Miles and Gavin.

"I thought you're still injured." Brandon reminded him.

"I still am, it hurts just using my powers, but I'm fine."

Ray, Michael, and Alice went outside becoming shielded as well, "Do we know what we're dealing with?" The three went in front of the others as Miles stood in the back for support.

"We haven't seen the enemy, yet." Gavin answered as the force fields started to fade away.

"Miles?"

"You wanted to know who the enemy is, right? Well, here I am." It was the same guy as before who was holding Miles by the neck and he struggled to get out of his grip. He smirked, "It seems another has earned their powers." He turned to Gavin, "Tell me, how did you earn them?"

Gavin hesitated and glanced at Ray and Michael, who were watching the man's every move. He took a deep breath, "I earned them two days ago, when I showed my caring side."

"Ah yes. Number Three has entered the game. Today, Number Ten will join the game as well. Good luck." He laughed and whispered something and Miles calmed down as he released him.

"Wait, you're telling me that I'm going to earn my powers today? I highly doubt that." Brandon said.

"You are a leader, all you have to do is show it." Michael replied.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a leader and I never will be."

"Doubt will get you nowhere, my friend." Ray spoke and earned a flash of the future showing Brandon and Miles attacking Michael and him. "You're the only one who can prevent what is about to happen. If you don't we're all dead."

"What a good way of helping me learn leadership. And here I thought you were the Encouraging one, thanks Ray." Brandon rolled his eyes. "But I'm telling you, I don't believe at all whatsoever that I am a leader!"

"Chose the wrong words." The guy said then suddenly The Ten, except for Brandon, fell into pain.

"What's happening?!" Brandon asked as he backed away. However, Alice stood and watched as her friends were in pain.

"Brandon, you're one of the Ten, are you not? Once one of The Ten do not believe they are suited for their trait, the others pay the price. Don't ask me how this all works because I don't understand it myself. You are literally killing the other Ten by not believing you are a leader. When The Ten dies, I will eventually die. This Legend isn't over just yet. I may be reunited with my brother and I found out about my powers, but you, The Ten, still have to earn your powers." Alice explained sighing.

Brandon turned at his friends then at Alice, "Why am I not hurting?"

"Because you are the one who chooses your destiny. Will you leave your friends to die or will you accept that you are a leader and keep your friends from dying?"

He stared at the ground, he felt ashamed for not believing in himself. Burnie would believe he couldn't do it, but he tries anyway. He doesn't give up in showing what he's really made of. "I'm... a leader." He said slowly and The Ten were recovering and breathing heavily.

The Ten inside of the building, who were also in pain earlier, exited the building and went over to the others, "Mind explaining what the fuck just happened?" Burnie asked.

"Now's not the best time." Ray said hoping the flash he had earlier would not come true. The ones with powers surrounded the man and he smiled.

"It seems I'm surrounded, no matter because I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked getting annoyed. Alice walked over to Brandon pulling on his sleeve.

He looked down, "You're ready." She said.

"What? No, I'm not." He replied.

"Yea, you are, you just don't know it yet. You may not have shown it yet, but I know that you're ready. All you have to do is believe." Alice took his hand and a ball of light transferred to him.

Brandon glowed, "Wonder what my power is."

"No matter, just another human to pummel to the ground. But instead of that, how about we start the show now?" He turned to Miles and Miles nodded. Miles headed for Michael, and Ray stood in front of him pushing Miles away.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." Ray said as Michael tried to lift Miles into the air.

"What's happening? Why isn't my powers working?" Michael asked confused.

"Don't you know that when you try to use your powers to harm another Ten, your powers don't work." Miles stated as he used his shield to protect himself.

"Yea, but I can do this!" Brandon held his hand out and Miles force field broke to pieces.

"What?!" Miles started to run towards Brandon.

"Don't touch him!" Alice kicked up a stick and caught it.

She went to Miles and swung at him, but he caught it and she was smacked away. "Pfft, not so tough without your bracelet." Ray ran for Miles and threw a few punches and kicks here and there, "You pick up a good fight, but not good enough." Miles caught one of Ray's punches and punched him back harder causing Ray to fly back.

Michael went to Ray, "He's stronger and faster than before." Ray said under his breath.

Michael looked over seeing Brandon charging for Miles, "Brandon be careful!"

Brandon punched at Miles, but he ducked and delivered an uppercut. Brandon went up in the air several feet and Miles kicked him away once he came back down. Brandon slowly got up dazed.

Miles went over to Brandon, "Able to cancel other's powers, huh? That'll be useful." Miles' hand had a black aura forming around it as Brandon tried crawling away.

"No!" Ray yelled as he tried to get up, but his body refused.

Miles outstretched his hand and the black ball entered Brandon, "It'll take a while to settle in, but you'll feel better than you are now."

Brandon looked at Miles as he started to lose consciousness. "Miles, what did you..."

"Do to you? You'll figure it out. For now, good night." Brandon fell unconscious.

"Miles!" Miles turned around as Michael and Ray ran towards him. Miles had disappeared, "Damn it! I knew this would happen. If only all of this never happened!" Ray said as he looked around for Miles.

"What did he just do to Brandon? This doesn't sound like Miles." Michael stated looking around as well.

"Because it isn't him." Michael turned to Ray to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he isn't the one doing this. He's being controlled." Ray answered and Miles appeared on top of the Rooster Teeth building. "Remember when they were in the hospital." Michael nodded. "Well, Miles got a visit from someone, which I'm guessing was Will which is the guy who took Alice's bracelet."

"Darkness is controlling him." Ray nodded.

Ray ran towards the building and jumped up top with Michael following, "Miles, what do you plan on doing?"

"That is none of your business." Miles shielded himself from their oncoming attacks.

"Brandon, you okay?" Matt asked as Brandon slowly got up holding his head because of minor headaches.

Brandon opened his eyes and his eye color changed. Matt started backing away once he saw the change in his eyes. He was faster and stronger just like Miles, "Going somewhere?" Brandon punched Matt causing him to fly backwards.

"Fuck, Matt!" Burnie shouted as the rest of The Ten surrounded him. Brandon got in a ready position and they charged at him. Brandon had kicked back Burnie and punched Kerry, Geoff, and Joel.

Brandon laughed, "Pathetic."

Someone approached Brandon, "Let's see who's laughing after I pummel your fucking face to the ground, Farmahini."

Brandon turned around, "How about you stop fucking chit chatting and bring it, Oum?"

Monty smirked, "I'm here and ready." He took a fighting stance.

"Your move."

Monty smiled, "Big mistake." Monty charged at Brandon and Brandon tried punching Monty, but he had jumped up above him. Monty kicked Brandon back, "Score one for the Asian."

"Was that it? I felt nothing."

"I may be only an animator, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight in real life." Monty ran for Brandon and slid under him between his legs. He hit the back of his knee and Brandon fell to one knee. Monty did a sidekick, but Brandon had dodged it upper-cutting Monty. Monty flew in the air and came back down making an X with his arms. Brandon kicked him and Monty slid back. "Is that all you got?"

"No, actually I'm just warming up." Brandon disappeared then reappeared behind Monty kicking him in the back. Monty fell forward and turned to Brandon having his elbows support him. "You're lucky I'm keeping to my mission and not finishing you."

"Where you going?"

Brandon didn't answer and headed for Alice who was still down.

"Oh no you don't!" Burnie ran over punching Brandon in the face. "I won't let you get to her!"

Brandon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down to see blood, "Yea, you and what army?" Brandon smiled.

"Brandon, don't do this! I believe you can overcome the Darkness!"

"Oh now you believe in me! When I switch sides that's the time you start believing in me! I know you don't think I'm a leader! You don't think I'm good enough!"

"Brandon..."

"Don't 'Brandon' me. Move or else I'm grounding you, permanently." Brandon warned.

"Like I'll lend the fate of the world to the likes of you." Burnie was confident; he was about to risk his life, something he thought he would never do in real life.

"So be it." Brandon charged at Burnie and punched him, but not hard enough to have him flying. "I'll spare you this time, but the next time the conclusion will be different." Brandon turned to Alice who just started to get up.

Brandon walked towards Alice who was still recovering. Alice looked up seeing a blurry Brandon coming towards her and she backed away. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, "Ray!!!" Alice yelled as Ray looked behind him.

"Alice, hold on!"

"I can take care of him for as long as I can! Go!" Michael said as Ray jumped down from the building and ran for Alice.

Will jumped in Ray's way, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Make me." Ray clenched his fists and ran towards Will, but a force field formed in front of him.

Ray turned behind him seeing Miles choking Michael over the edge of the building, "Michael!"

Will laughed, "You have a choice, human. Save your best friends or the sister you always knew you had. Who will lose their life today?"

_Wait, did he say just friends? With an S, who else could he possibly have? Wait, where is Gavin?! He's been gone ever since we chased Miles up the building!_  Ray looked at Will, "Where is he?!"

"Where is who?" Will asked obviously lying.

"You know who, Gavin! Number Three!"

"Ah, yes, him. He's simply enjoying the view." Will looked up. Ray looked up seeing Gavin being hanged by a monster. (Monster's holding a wire or something and Gavin's hanging. Don't know why I couldn't put that into words.)

"GAVIN!!!" Everyone yelled that could yell.

"He's dead, so it comes down to two. It's your choice, Ray. Let's see if you'll make the right one."

Ray stared at the ground and clenched his hands trying to make the right decision. Ray started to glow and everyone was confused. Ray looked at himself, "That's new. Let's see what it can do." Ray was lightning fast, he took Michael out of Miles' grip and got Alice back and set them down near the other Ten. Ray's glow dispersed and the Darkness from both Miles and Brandon left them.

"No!" Will took out a gun and shot at the wire and Gavin fell from the sky hitting the ground. "Now, he's dead."

"Gavin!" Alice yelled as Ray stopped her from going over to him.

"You've gone too far, Will! I wish it didn't have to come to this, come to this conclusion." Ray looked at  Will. "There may be nothing that we Ten can do to stop you, but I know who can stop you."

"No one can stop me! I'll be back and better than ever." Will disappeared.

"W-what happened?" Brandon asked gaining his senses as well as Miles.

"Long story." Ray said.

Brandon looked over seeing Gavin on the ground, "Okay what happened to Gavin?"

"He's dead." Ray said casually. "He fell about 50 feet. No big deal."

"Don't fuck around with us. He's alive." Miles said pointing to Gavin.

"You're right he most definitely is alive." Michael said who had his hand out towards Gavin the whole time.

"Nice save." Geoff stated.

"Thanks." Michael went over to Gavin and checked his injuries, "Gavin should recover though. He has scratches here and there. Luckily only minor injuries for the most part, but he was being choked by someone before he was hanged." Everyone stared at Michael. "What?"

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

"Dr. Jones fit for duty or whatever shit they say. Let's just get Gavin inside." Michael and Ray helped Gavin inside and laid him on the white couch.

"He'll be okay, right?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Let's just hope so. For all we know, he's been: choked, hanged, and beaten. God knows what else happened to him." Michael said. "We just have to wait."

Alice looked at Gavin and felt pity, she had given him his power and now it's like it's destroying his very life. "I don't want to go to Los Angeles until I know that Gavin will be fine." She looked at Ray as he nodded.

"Agreed. Can't go somewhere when I know my friend is in pain and on the verge of death." Ray crouched down next to the couch as the three of them waited for a miracle to happen. Gavin's heartbeat was slower than normal and he was about to slip. Ray got a flash of the future and his eyes widened, "Michael, Alice, run." They looked at him confused. "Run! Now!" Michael stood up as Gavin swiftly grabbed him by the neck slowly choking him.

"Going somewhere, lad?" His voice sounded like his normal self. Gavin's grip was unbreakable and he slowly turned to the other two in the room. He tilted his head, his face showed confusion, "You look afraid. Did I do something that would frighten you?" His grip lessened and Michael was soon able to breathe again.

Michael held his neck trying to catch his breath, "That was the second time today!" He exclaimed his voice cracking a little. "Ray, an explanation would be good right about now." Gavin looked around the room and his eyes fixed on the old Achievement Hunter symbol on the wall.

"Not. A. Clue." Ray said as Gavin stood up and walked through the room. "Uhh, Gavin, you alright buddy?"

Gavin turned to Ray, "Just fine." There was a short pause. "You guys really care."

"What did I tell you about using your powers?!"

"Yea, yea, to not use it unless needed. Sorry, I'll do my best while you're gone."

"What the fuck is up with people choking me today?!" Michael shouted.

"Sorry, lad. Couldn't control myself for a second, but I'm good now."

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine then we need to catch our flight. We'll see you guys soon." Ray and Alice waved bye, "You ready to leave Alice. We'll be in Los Angeles for a while." They headed for their apartment.

Alice nodded, "Can't wait to see my friends again."

"Yea, but we're there on important business, don't let your guard down."

"Oh, right. Why haven't you told me the reason we're going there?"

"Because you're not supposed to know. It's better if you don't know."

"Fine."

They arrived at their apartment and packed up all they needed. Ray went to his living room, "Hey C, you and your team better watch over the office while we're gone. Will knows where we're headed, but I don't want to risk the office defenseless."

"Right... Wait where's the office again." C replied.

Ray face palmed, "Just ask T for the directions, actually scratch that. Just look for a building with the big words Rooster Teeth. Make sure they don't see you or else you don't get your reward."

"Alright, I'll be a secret agent just like the others."

Ray chuckled, "Okay, I'll be back soon. We'll see you in a few weeks." C nodded and exited the apartment with his team waiting for him. They left for RoosterTeeth Offices.

"I don't know why you let him lead this one." Alice stated.

"C could be very useful when you owe him a cup of orange juice and a cookie. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, who could C possibly be?! If you know, you'll soon figure out how they're there.


End file.
